The Kliq
by The Original God Mod
Summary: Back again for another season of glory, comedy, and drama. What horrors await the Kliq? What honors? Who will die? Find out. Oc-centric, somewhat OOC cannons.


**The Kliq**

Within the short years between the fight with Saki and Broly, and now, much changed. One of the most important things is that earth became a galactic hotspot. Not necessarily the biggest, but it was certainly one of the more famous planets. Thanks to this, it became possible for the Earth to obtain technology needed to inhabit Mars. The main thing they did this for was to establish markets and an early warning system incase Earth was ever attacked. Thanks to this technology, Mars became a second Earth, and thankfully, no one ever attacked.

Kurokon was still the king, but since most laws were basic and easy to comprehend, he had a lot of free time on his hands, which usually went to hanging out with Alex and Aidan, or staying with his wife. Occasionally, the three couples got together and went out, but it wasnt often. Kurokon had since become the new Gaurdian of Earth, as Kami moved to Mars, enjoying the new place. With Kurokon's help of creating a new lookout, he moved in less than a month.

Alex had taken off for a month into space, and came back with a new technique he called Instant Transmission. He offered to train Kurokon and Aidan to use it, but Kuro refused, and Aidan said it was best for Alex to have his own trump card. Alex, thanks to his off world connections, was helping with all the new technologies and market deals. He was invaluable to Mars, and became somewhat of a star for it. He had recently been testing out new techniques, and was preparing for the next World Martial Arts Tournament.

Aidan, having been the youngest of the three, was still in school, but was easily the most public of the three. He was often seen with the others, but more often than not, they stayed out of the public eye, while he loved it. He wasnt a glory hungry madman, but he loved being seen in public.

Naturally, everyone was preparing for the World Martial Arts Tournament. Once Earth became a galactic hot spot, the Tournament got much more visitors, and even more participants. It went from the maximum of sixteen participants to thirty two. After the knowledge of ki became public, and the wish Kurokon made, people were becoming as strong as ever. It truly became a Galactic Tournament. Infact, the prize switched from Zenni to Zuubz, the major intergalactic currency. Thanks to help from Kold, the tournament would be broadcasted Galaxy wide.

As it turned out, Kenji was no longer in charge of the planet Vegeta. Instead, he had been banished due to his inability to control the economy. The term space Mexico was now very fitting for planet Vegeta, where as the Kold empire could be compared to China, and the Earth Empire could be considered America. Kenji's location was unknown, and Bardock, the new King of Vegeta, was having trouble controlling his failing economy. He had hopes of taking over earth, but upon realizing both its connections with the Kold Empire, and its own strength, he immediately backed down. It was fitting to have the saiyans realize that while Earth had a moon, with the Kliq stationed, and in control of earth, they had no chance. The only chance would be for the Saiyans to find out how to become super saiyans, but that would take time. Eventually King Bardock began peaceful trading with the Earth Empire, selling them rare technologies that the Kold empire did not have the ability to produce, due to that area of the galaxy having less of the materials. One invaluable substance was Katcheen, the densest material in the entire Galaxy. Infact, it was second only to Black Hole Material, which was insanely hard to get due to its insane gravitational manipulation. Often, Black Hole Material was found only in energy producing planets, usually as a way to increase the gravity Exponentially. Thanks to Bulma, the Gravity Machines became instant Galactic wonders.

As for the Kold Empire, Kurokon learned that it had become less hostile in its take overs, and more of a social and political take over, mostly by convincing the people of planets it would be best to join the still growing Empire. Thanks to the deaths of his sons, Kold now had complete control over his Empire, allowing him full use of its resources. While tensions were still strenuous between most planets and the Kold Empire, Kold was making things better for the people. He wasnt a saint, but he was nothing like his sons, who preferred to simply destroy continuously.

* * *

Kurokon, Videl, Alex, Bulma, Aidan, and Erasa were sitting ontop of Earth's lookout, talking about the upcoming tournament. It was rare that they got the chance to show off in tournaments, but it was fun.

Bulma spoke first. "So the tournament is coming up... You all are going to fight in it, right?"

Alex, Kuro, and Aidan nodded. "Course, ya expect anything else?" Kuro chuckled.

Videl rolled her eyes. It was becoming fun to fight now, much more than before anyone learned of Ki. Thanks to Kuro, schools now had classes to teach kids to control their Ki. It was less about using it, but more about controlling it, so they didnt accidently destroy a planet. "I wonder.. why not make this tournament Galactic? We could use more fighters."

Alex nodded. "Ive been wondering that myself. Why not get together with Kold, Bardock, and Funisha? Those three could help us set it up, and we could have it seperate, so you have to qualify for the Imperial Tournaments before you can sign up for the Galactic one."

Aidan chuckled. "well itd be fun, thats for sure. Im pretty sure Kold and Funisha would agree, but Bardock is the wild card."

Erasa blinked. "who is Funisha anyway?"

Kurokon sighed. "Funisha runs half of the galaxy, but it has less life, so it stays about even with the Kold Empire. Infact, the Saiyan and Earth Empires seperate the two. Funisha is a female Kiln, that race is damn crazy, I swear. Smart, but crazy. Anyway, Ill see what I can do, maybe talk it over with Kold, see about Funisha, and Bardock will be easy to convince."

Aidan spoke what was on everyone, aside from Bulma's mind. "how will he be easy to convince?"

Bulma snickered before answering. "Well its pretty obvious that Bardock is having trouble with his economy, right?" At that, everyone, aside from Alex, who figured it out, and Kuro, who already knew, nodded. "Now you realize itll make people see how the Saiyan race has changed from ruthless purgers into loyal warriors. After that, they will be slowly gaining the trust of people again, and they will increase in profits, plus Bardock could make bets on the fight, and if he gets it right, he could easily fix the economy of his small Empire."

Kurokon snorted, causing Videl to smack the back of his head lightly, well.. lightly for them. "Not everyone has hyper intelligence you two." Kurokon and Bulma snickered at that. Videl huffed and crossed her arms. It was annoying to deal with either of them, but both of them together was a nightmare.

Alex chuckled lightly. It was fun to see how smart Bulma was. While Alex was definitely intelligent, he did not have as much knowledge as Kuro or Bulma, who seemed to have spent lifetimes trying to learn all the sciences. It was funny how Kurokon hated Biology though. As he once said "biology makes less sense than anything Ive ever heard of, half the time it seems our DNA has a mind of its own, but then we get the platypus..." Alex didnt like to admit it, but he loved being on earth. While he didnt slouch in his training, he no longer felt obligated to train. Before it was always destroy, destroy, destroy. Now he was helping to form an empire.

Aidan shrugged. "well, its been fun, but Im pretty sure I need to get home for some sleep, Im kinda tired." Aidan lied. He wasnt lying to get away from them, rather to get to someone else...

Alex nodded "same here" He lied for the same reasons.

Kuro smirked. "well, Ill see you guys at the tournament then. Have fun!" He now lived on the lookout, thanks to Kami moving to Mars. Everyone left, aside from him and Videl.

* * *

"Welcome to the World Martial Arts Tournament! This year, folks, we have many new competitors, and many old ones reentering to get one more shot at glory!" The anouncer shouted, getting the audience excited. They were already cheering. "Thats right folks, This year we have three of the Kliq in the tournament, the legend herself, Videl Shikyo, and many former champions, each ready to take the title from last year's champion, Alex Ruler! For those who dont remember, Alex Ruler won last year against Aidan Kenta, both members of the Kliq were close to evenly matched, both going full power, and both using everything they had! Aidan was winning for most of the round, but Alex turned the tides by using his famous technique, the Rage Shuriken! After a close battle between Aidan's Ki Blade, and Alex's Rage Shuriken, the Rage Shuriken exploded, knocking Aidan out, and making Alex the Winner! This year, who can hope to stand up to the infamous Kliq? Who will win against who? and most importantly, how good will these fights be? Lets find out, lets watch the preliminaries!" With that said, the giant screen turned on, showing the audience the preliminaries.

The preliminaries had changed from before. Now it consisted of a powerlevel reading, and a technique showing. Fortunately, the winner, three runners up from last year automatically qualified, so Alex, Aidan, Kuro, and Videl were already qualified.

* * *

The announcer laughed as the final spot was filled. "arent they amazing folks? Simply incredible! Now lets get down to the matches! For the first day of the tournament, the first round will be held, we all know the rules from last year, but thanks to King Kold's help, this is broadcasted all over the galaxy, and possibly further! If an opponent touches the ground outside the arena, they lose. If one of the opponents is knocked out, they lose. If an opponent continues to beat an unconscious opponent, then they are disqualified. If someone kills another competitor, they are disqualified. Now the newer rules are: No transformations, no fusions, no threatening to murder outside the arena, and lastly, any attempts to sabotage another competitor will be met with extreme measures, anywhere from disqualification to trial by jury. Now that the rules are out of the way, lets see the line up for today's matches!"

On the screen, and all screens that were veiwing the tournament, a list appeared.

1. Videl vs Aito  
2. Haruto vs Cloas  
3. Fuse vs Alex  
4. Harou vs Icosa  
5. Eiji vs Otemna  
6. Chou vs Midori  
7. Kurokon vs Matu  
8. Sedi vs Loki  
9. Aika vs Monas  
10. Joe vs Iko  
11. Matt vs Rewenda  
12. Jutus vs Aidan  
13. Tabi vs Oensa  
14. Uni vs Nimo  
15. Demin vs Ryoga  
16. Kold vs Bardock

The announcer had to look at the final match and whistled. "Looks like we have two famous foreign fighters this year folks, give it up for King Kold, and King Bardock! This year promises to be something special! We will have another hour before the matches commence, so get your food ready, and dont go anywhere!"

* * *

**Powerlevels**

Kuro: 500,000,000 (Sealed) | 35,000,000,000

Alex: 500,000,000 | 15,000,000,000 | 35,000,000,000

Aidan: 500,000,000 | 15,000,000,000 | 35,000,000,000

Bardock: 300,000,000 | 5,000,000,000

Kold: 350,000,000 | 4,000,000,000


End file.
